Fusions (Pokemonboy3000)
This is a page for all of the less important fusions in the Pokemonboy fanon. Fanon Fusions Hercynite Appearance Hercynite is a robust fusion she has the appearance of a military commander type with a well developed muscular build. She wears a fashionable yet functional suit of armor that incorporates both elements from Spinel's armored plates, and Calcite's dress. She is a very tall fusion standing just short of Rainbow Quartz in stature. She has 3 arms, two on the right and one on the left. Her hair is in a short buzz cut at the top and filled out into a warriors ponytail in the back which goes down to her waist. Her star is located on her left shoulder. Personality Hercynite is a very hearty gem, she is often seen laughing and slapping her comrades on the back, often knocking them down in the process. She can be quite full of herself and believes she is the strongest fusion around. This leads to her competitive nature where she tries to out compete others in nearly every facet, especially Garnet. She is extremely protective of Limonite and will not let anyone lay a finger on her while she exists. She loves combat and prefers to get her hands dirty battling hand to hand with her aura rather than summoning her weapon. Powers: She possesses all standard gem abilities as well as some unique ones. * Battle Aura: 'Her primary ability is to form and shape an aura around her body. This aura is extreme durable and can change its shape and properties to become more elastic, harder, sharper, or volatile. * '''Brass Knuckle Proficiency: '''She wields brass knuckles formed by folding Calcite's wings over the front of ' '''Spinel's cestus. This increases her punching power severly and with it she can easily punch through the side of canyon. She can fire them off as a rocket fist for damage from a distance and can also change the knuckles into a blade to slice instead of smash. Limonite Appearance Limonite displays as a hooded Cheshire cat girl. She has a perpetual smile on her face that sits below her 3 eyes on her face, which has the appearance of a mask as even when vocalizing her expression never changes. Her arms are hidden in long sleeves and are almost never visible to the outside world. the visible parts of her body show a distinct dark yellowish coloration and she has cat like ears popping out from the top of her hood and two cat like tails one yellow and one red. She is rather small for a fusion coming up to slightly taller than Stevonnie but shorter than Garnet. Her star is located in the center of her chest. Personality Limonite is a very fickle fusion. She prefers to be left around sunbathing and stretching than actually doing work but when the time comes for a mission she is fast and efficient trying to get the best result in the least amount of time. She is extremely flexible, precise and grace and has cat like reflexes. She is also very curious and enjoys playing with new things found by the team and sometimes with her teammates. She often curls up in Hercynite's arms and naps. Powers She possesses all standard gem abilities as well as some unique ones. * '''Ribbon manipulation: '''She can produce strong ribbons from her sleeves that can bind gems and render them immobile. They are strong enough to hold Garnet back and have been shown to be able to stretch a mile in length. * '''Flight: '''by rotating her two tails at high speeds she is able to fly. * '''Stringed Shuriken Proficiency: '''She is capable of wielding her weapon with extreme proficiency by throwing it and reeling it back slicing through everything in it path. Her weapon is very large as the shuriken itself is larger than her body. She can perform many of Cuprite's yoyo tricks with her weapon as well. Vesuvainite Appearance She has a very uninque appearance for a fusion, as she lacks legs and a tradiational lower body and instead has a long snake tail, giving her the appearance of a Naga. As a result of this despite being a two gem fusion she stands above Sardoynx is height but much shorten than Sugilite and Malachite. She has four arms and four eyes. Her hair is slicked back and have the appearance of snakes almost like a gorgon. Personality Due to Blue Calcite hijacking this fusion her shown personality is just Blue Calcite's but more agressive and violent due to Serpentinite's influence. She is shown to struggle from within most likely due to Serpentinite trying to escape. Powers She possesses all standard gem abilities as well as some unique ones. * '''Enhanced Vibration Manipulation: She has shown to use a heightened form of Serpentinite's vibration manipulation allowing her to generate earthquakes and tsunamis. * Enhanced Hair Manipulation : her hair manipulation is much stronger and faster than Blue Calcite's * D'iskarmor Profiencity- '''she is extremely skilled with throwing and catching her diskarmor and bisecting her opponents with it. She can bind people with the string and slice with the blade. Canon Fusions Tsvorite Garnet Appearance Personality Powers She possesses all standard gem abilities as well as some unique ones. Violet Charoite Appearance Personality Powers She possesses all standard gem abilities as well as some unique ones. Ametrine Appearance Ametrine is an average sized fusion standing around the same size as Kunzite which is smaller than expected from her constitute gems. She has wild hair like Amethyst that has grown more full thanks to Calcite's volume. She possesses 2 pairs of arms with alternating purple and yellow finger nails on each hand. She has a torn shirt with a star in the middle that runs into her pants. She has one purple eye and one yellow eye. Personality Ametrine is a party girl in every sense of the word. As Garnet descibes her " Amethyst likes to have fun, Yellow Calcite likes to perform, and they can both get carried away." She makes her self the center of attention with her often crazy antics. She is very easy going and desires to have fun overall else, but if she is formed to complete a certain task she will focus on it. However, immediately afterwards she will start a celebratory party. She tries very hard to make other gems embrace her free spirited ways and take life less seriously. She has terrible judgement and can't be trusted to make her own decisions. Powers She possesses all standard gem abilities as well as some unique ones. * '''Stumbling: '''She stumbles around alot which entraces gems watching her and messes with theri spatial perseption making it hard to discern her true location. The result of this is making it extremely difficult to aim attacks at her while stumbling. * ' Grooving: She can produce an orb that sends out sound waves that have such a catchy beat those affected can't help but dance. * '''Chain Scythe Proficiency: '''she is skilled with wielding her chain scythe to slice things from far distances and binding opponents with the chain. She can summon multiple of these and can rapidly spin four of them to create a buzzsaw like barrier around herself. Kunzite Appearance Kunzite is a relatively small fusion standing about the same size of opal, which is impressive considering her constitute gems. She wears a simple yet elegant white and pink hakama with depictions of roses on in and a star in the center. her feet are exposed and she has socks kinda like Pearl's on the bottom embroidered with oink diamonds. She has four eyes the top 2 are dark pink while the bottom 2 are a rosy pink color. Her hair is multicolored and sleeked straight down her back. Personality Kunzite is a very disciplined fusion she will not make a move unless ordered to do so typically by either Rose or Steven. Once issued a command she will fulfill it to the best of her ability. She is extremely skilled in sword play and combines Pearl's percision with Cuprite's energy to cut down foes with ease.This discipline leads to issues as she has trouble dealing with more free spirited gems shown when she wanted Ametrine to focus during their sparring. When not in combat she prefers to meditate. Powers She possesses all standard gem abilities as well as some unique ones. * '''Cloud walking: '''Kunzite can run and stand on clouds as if they were solid. * '''Katana proficiency: she is extremely skilled with her katana as she has the swords skills of both her constitute gems. She has numerous specialized techniques she can employ using her weapon. ** 'Kekkai Sutansu: '''She projects the kanji for guard infront of her and is outlined in a ligh blue aura, this ability allows her to move at incredible speeds to parry incoming attacks. ** '''Kamaitachi: '''she projects the kanji for wind and glows with a green aura, she slashes through the kanji sending a gale of razor winds to slash and blow away her opponent. ** '''Sakura Surasshu: '''Her most powerful move she projects the kanji for strike and glows with a red aura, the slash sends a flurry of red petals that explode on contact in a huge explosion. ' ''' Nirvana Quartz Appearance Personality Powers She possesses all standard gem abilities as well as some unique ones. Bismuth Bronze Category:Fusions Category:Pokemonboy3000